The Undoing
by JessiePie6
Summary: A series of events leads to him turning off his emotions and so he goes to a familiar town to terrorize the town and take one of their own on the trip with him which is the best way to terrorize her and in the process she will try to find out why he shut his emotions off. (Focus around Elijah and Elena)
1. Chapter 1

There she was pinned up against a wall in a dirty, filthy alleyway. She had no clue what town she was in, all she knew was she definitely was not in Mystic Falls any more. Now she was being threatened by fangs going into her neck. But at least it was a step up from a hand trying to rip out her heart.

His eyes were darker then she had ever seen them in the three years that she had known him and she could clearly see the veins form around his eyes. Since the first time she meet him she could truly say at this moment she was scared for her well being. "One bite and you would be graveling at my feet." He said to her.

She then felt his nose skim down her neck trying to figure out the perfect spot to latch his fangs in to. "If I ever meant anything to you, even if it was just that sliver of hope in humanity, you won't do this."

From what she could feel against her neck she made out that he was grinning. With a little chuckle he said "My emotions are off Elena, nothing matters." He peered up for a second "I seem to recall you being more fun with out yours turned off."

"I seem to recall my compassion was lost, something I held dear and so did you."

"Yes but you were so fun and I was sooo… grumpy." He mused over a few thoughts "After this I think I'm going to make you shut off your emotions" he went back to her neck and found the spot he was looking for.

Her eyes became wide, she was truly and utterly shocked that he would even bring up compulsion. "No El-" she felt the fangs slide into her neck, not able to finish anything that she was going to say

She Was Lost…

_**A few hours earlier **_

Damon strolled into the boarding house holding a newspaper. He was looking for his younger brother. Damon found Stefan and Elena sitting across from each other. Damon thought Stfan was doing nothing only because he never really cared for writing his feeling down and Elena was reading something of some sort. "Little brother, have you been out on one of your little ripper sprees again?"

"No Damon, I've been here all night."

Damon looked over at Elena and she nodded in agreement. "We've got a problem then" he tossed the newspaper down on the coffee table and sighed "There's another vampire coming to town"

Elena hopped out of the arm chair she was in and went to take a look at the paper. She read some of the facts aloud " thirty victims, could be more, two mark on their necks, links to a serial killer. All five towns are collaborating to see justice for the victims… there's more than thirty victims, isn't there?"

Damon was the one to answer. "You've never truly been on a ripper spree. Once you have the taste of blood your lost, wanting more, not stopping because you will never be satisfied. The only hope is that one kill that will tell you you've gone too far and that could take decades to find."

Stefan added "And almost anything can set it off."

She was processing what they both just said and came to the conclusion "So it could be any aged vampire" Both the brothers nodded together. She sighed "Great " she then started toward the door ""I'm going to go tell Caroline . Do you guys think you can find who did this?"

Damon had to ask her "You sure you want to go alone?"

She pulled out a small smile "I should be fine."

He nodded, not wanting her to go by her self but against all his better judgment he let her leave. "Be careful Elena"

"I will." She left the two bothers at the house never making It to Caroline.

_**Back in the ally**_

She slide down to the ground trying to process what just happened, what they just did. "What the Hell was that?"

He followed her down and grinned "A desire, I wouldn't read that far into it."

She was starring straight ahead. No thoughts were flowing through her mind and she wasn't saying any thing. He was bored so he reached over and got a firm grip and pulled her head to face him. She knew what would come next and she couldn't even struggle because his grip was too tight. "NO!"

"Lovely Elena, I'm bored and I think this is the way to entertain me… for while at least." His eyes started to dilate but before he gave her any orders he would let Elena say one last thing.

"Who are you? What happened to the Elijah that I use to know?"

"But I am him Elena, I am right here. Maybe the original that placed almost everything and everyone before him wants to be selfish for once and destroy who he was before and sadly that starts with you." He wouldn't let her respond he just gave the command of three simple words. "Shut. It. OFF"

* * *

**Alright so I started to type this randomly when I was suppose to be working on an essay and the idea popped up from something that was mentioned in an interview. I will tell you in the next chapter (I think) the exact words. Also I know I have some info wrong or I will I saw season 1 and 2 and parts of three, two or three episodes of season 4 and a few recent ones. So another words I will probably get things wrong, just flow with it if I do.**

**There will be small mentions of New Orleans. And speaking of crossovers (not really) I will update my originals and shield one soon, this idea side tracked me and I just had to. **

**If there is any confusion from this, please let me know. I also plan to have this no more then 10 chapters while still updating my other stories.**

**So Please let me know what you thought of this and thanks for reading! **

**P.S. what happened in the ally is up to your imagination and who knows that could be brought up later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter two it might be a bit choppy so I apologize and I think I'll explain next chapter how I got the idea and I also realized only seeing one episode with her emotions off really doesn't help, but the plus side it was an Elijah episode, so that also means I'm not sure how they got her emotions back on. Meh I'll figure it out and I'm playing around with the idea of incorporating a certain part of the last episode into this.**

* * *

He would go back to Mystic Falls with the lovely Elena because he wanted to see everyone's reaction. Of course they would play with them just like he did with her. He desperately wanted to see the faces of those Salvatore brothers when they figured out everything, he knew they would and there wouldn't be a thing they could do. But before they made their way back to that little town they would have some fun.

They were still in the alleyway but Elijah was up on his feet and was helping Elena up. He offered a hand and she accepted it. "So whats your plan.?" She asked

He raised an eyebrow after she was completely up "Do I need one?"

She stared at him for a moment and crossed her arms. "Hm Elijah with out a plan, that's new and it might be appealing"

He smirked repeating part of what she said "Might Be?"

She then pushed him against the wall and he didn't resist because of the whole being an original part. She eased herself up towards his ear "Your acting on instinct Elijah, and that is appealing." Her attention immediately wavered down. She started to look at what she was wearing "Ugg I need a leather coat." She backed off and tossed the coat she was wearing off to the side in the ally. She started to wonder out of the ally in search of a said coat. She looked across the street to see a bar, she smiled and went across the street.

_**Back in mystic falls…**_

Caroline Forbes was at the front door of the boarding house about to knock when the door flung open and she was face to face with the two brothers. They both took noticed of the blonde and was curious as to why she was there.

Stefan was the one to ask "Caroline, where's Elena?"

"She sent me a text me to meet her at the grill when she didn't show I thought she was still here." She said with a shrug.

"She's not here Caroline."

"Then if she is not with me or you two where is she?"

The brothers were getting a bit worried knowing that if Elena didn't meet up with them or Caroline then she was more then likely in trouble. Damon instantly took out his phone and called Elena only for it to go to voice mail. He would try again later but he asked "Caroline please tell me this is some type of morbid joke."

She slowly asked "Why Damon?"

He sighed and anger becoming apparent "There's a lose ripper and it's coming for Mystic Falls."

"Ohhh" was all the normally bubbly blonde had to say.

The next second later Damon punched the door frame leaving a nice size dent in it, he looked at the dent he created and said. "I'll fix that later." He then walked off towards his car.

Stefan yelled after him "Damon where are you going?"

He had his door open "To find Elena." He then slide into the car and had slammed his door shut.

_**Back at the bar…**_

Elijah had followed after Elena and noticed that she had started a meal with out him. Making a tsk tsk sound he said "I am disappointed Elena." She looked up from the wrist that she was drinking from and offered it to him. He quickly looked at the female who was completely compliant and sat next to the two in the booth. He noticed the leather jacket that Elena had acquired "You just wanted the jacket, didn't you?" he took the wrist that was offered and bit down into it.

She did a little cocky smile, shrugged and said "I pull it off better than she did."

He handed the arm back to Elena and grinned "that you do." He stood up and asked "Shall we?" he held out his hand for her to take.

She moved the other girl out of the way and was told not to remember anything and that included the leather jacket. She stood up and took the jacket along and she accepted his hand. When they left the bar she took out her phone because she felt it vibrate again. They both stopped and she rolled her eyes "god I'm gone for an hour and they send the calvary out."

Elijah took a glance at the phone and saw who was calling and took the phone without asking and he answered it but before he could say anything someone was already spewing out words. He held the phone out at arms length and looked at the phone with disapproval, they both could here the words clearly coming out of the phone. "Elena why the hell have you not answered your phone, I've called like ten times and there's lose ripper out so not answering your phone is a big, don't ever do again. You never meet up with Caroline so that doesn't help look just tell me where you are and I'll come get you… Elena?"

Elijah then placed the cell phone up to his ear. "What may I do for you Mr. Salvatore?" he put on a completely different attitude when he was talking on the phone. It actually sounded like his old self.

He was silent on the other side for a few seconds "Oh boy our favorite original" he said dryly "Now can you put Elena on?" he demanded

Elijah did a soft chuck "I'm afraid that's she is indisposed at the moment"

"What do you mean she is indisposed?!"

"Use your imagination, if you have one that is." He then pressed end and handed the phone back to her. "I think terrorizing them might be fun." He said to Elena

"You have no idea how much I would appreciate that" the next thing that was on her mind was to find someone for a snack and to add to the body count just so she could say that she was a part of it.

"Why not bring the ripper to them then"

She was pleased that he was thinking that. "That's what I was thinking."

* * *

_**Booklover457- I hope it is and thanks**_

_**Bulldozed88- Hehehehe. I'm completely with you with missing them but at least the two shows are in the same universe so hopefully crossovers will happen often or them just showing up for an episode or two (Hopefully a few) like they did before The Orignals happened (Which is awesome)**_

_**AuroraSpace- Thank you. And that Elijah will hopefully come next chapter because I liked the idea of an out of control/ no emotions Elijah, that's part of the reason why I'm writing this fanfic.**_

_**JMHUW- Thanks. I was planning to have Rebekah some where in this story to begin with and I have an idea of how to incorporate her in. I hope I can live up to the standard for emotions off Elena. **_

_**So I'm Not sure when this will get updated next. I'm aiming for under a week but I do have essays and two other stories I should probably update. Also Any mistakes are of my own.**_

_**Anyways Thank you guys for reading and let me know what think **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Any mistakes are of my own.**_

* * *

When Elena was on her way to meet up with Caroline at the grill she ran into some familiar, or she thought he was. She had no clue how much he changed since the last time she saw him. She entered the town center when she saw him standing across the street in the park in his usual suit attire. He was looking towards her. She became curious and so she walked over to him. When she reached him she started to talk "Elijah, didn't think you would make your way back to this town."

His expression was stoic and nothing was betraying him yet. "Elena, I did grow up around here."

She shrugged "That's Fair."

"Elena may I ask why you came over here?"

She didn't suspect that there was anything different about him, to her Elijah was being his normal self, although the visit to mystic Falls had seemed odd and so did finding him in plain sight "I saw you over here and thought I would say Hi."

He smirked letting go of his previous self. "Maybe you shouldn't have come over here."

She raised an eyebrow. "Elijah, what's wrong?"

"A baby vampire is asking an original, that just so precious."

She was now freaking out in her head, this wasn't how Elijah sounded like but she was hiding any clue that she thought something was off with him. "Yeah I know it's sad"

He slightly mocked her "Oh you are actually concerned, that's just touching and a bit sad."

She was definitely confused. She knew something was off but the bells and whistles weren't going off for her. "that's what friends do"

"So you call backstabbing each other numerous times a building block for friendship."

"no but I thought we had an understanding that it was family we did everything for. I got to say it's a unique way for friendship to form but it's what I thought."

He shook his head and smirked "If that is what you thought then you are a fool."

She stated "Your Family has done a lot of damage to you."

"Or they made me better." he shrugged

"Was Klaus worth trying to redeem." She squinted for a second thinking and then said "Or was it the undoing of yourself Elijah?"

The smirk reappeared on him "You have no idea how right you are"

With out thinking of what could happen she started to move closer to him "I get that he is family but he could destroy who you are in the process"

The next thing he would say he didn't hesitate to say what so ever, as a matter of fact he sounded proud "He already did."

Elena immediately stopped where she was, leaving a few feet between them "What?"

"I'm not the being you use to know, I'm different and proud of it. So don't think for a second I will spare your life for approaching an original, Elena"

She was concerned now, and she now knew there was something wrong with him. She figured what she was about to say next was worth a try so she wouldn't die "The originals are still a myth in the vampire community except from a small group and it's not my doing that it's remained that way."

It was now him who was moving closer to her and the last few feet that could have protected Elena was gone. "That's well, crap." He grabbed her shoulder holding her there. "You are not frightened like you should be, that is a mistake."

She looked up at him knowing that she wouldn't be able to go any where "Maybe my mistake was trusting you from the beginning."

His fingers dug into her shoulder "You are right, I am not worth trusting and yet here you are not scared" he leaned in close to her, speaking softly into her ear " when I could do anything to you."

"You won't" she sounded so sure of her self, she shouldn't have and it was her mistake

"Be careful what you doubt Elena"

the next moment Elena knew she was she wasn't in Mystic Falls anymore. She knew that they were moving fast. Faster than what she could achieve or even that of the Salvatore's.

(~)

"Damn it, damn it, Damn it!" he had bang his steering wheel as many times as he said Damn it. "What the hell has Elena gotten her self into?" Damon immediately turned his car around when his phone call had ended. He had expected Elena to answer but he was surprised when Elijah did. Last time any of knew of Elijah he was in New Orleans with his remaining family. There was a rumor floating around that Klaus had a child recently but it had to be wrong, everyone in the supernatural world knew Vampires couldn't procreate. But any thing he was thinking that could tell them why the eldest Original was back in Mystic Falls was put ahead of those thoughts.

Once he reached the boarding house he rushed inside only to be greeted with a snobby brother "Couldn't find her could you Damon."

He responded quickly trying to avoid any unnecessary chit chat. "No but I found out who has her."

"And?"

"Elijah" was the only thing he said when he saw his brothers face turn to concern.

"What would he want with her?"

Damon grabbed a bottle of whiskey and stayed near his bar set up. "Nothing but almost anything." He was playing back the phone call, sure it was short but something wasn't quite right but he picked out the wrong thing. "Elena didn't answer her phone, it was him."

"What are you saying?"

He placed the bottle down but it was still in his grasp. "What I'm saying Stefan is he could have he hostage or" his tone had changed from being somewhat serious to being his dry, sarcastic usual self "they were totally doing it."

He wanted to slap his older brother for even suggesting the last part, apparently he didn't pick up on his tone. Stefan hissed at Damon "Answering her phone does not mean they were doing it Damon."

Damon decided to act innocent for a seconded "Haven't you answered a lovers phone just to piss off the guy on the other side."

Stefan then glared at him "I'm not as childish as you"

"By default you are because you're younger." He said quickly

"And by default you will always be this jackass that is immature."

Damon just shrugged "Stefan, there was no way they were doing it. He wouldn't stoup that low to piss someone off by answering a phone." For once the next thing that Damon was going to say was pretty smart but it would be wrong because none of them knew what was going on with the original or even what game he was playing. "more then likely he has Elena and wants to make a deal with us in exchange for her well being." Stefan didn't get the chance to respond to Damon before he through the bottle of whisky at the door frame, of what could be considered their living room was at, for what seemed like no reason.

(~)

The next thing Elena knew after the phone call was both her and Elijah ended up back in Mystic Falls out side a very familiar boarding house. "Time to play" she smirked. The door was slowly opened by Elijah and when he entered the house he immediately grabbed the coat rack and started to tare off the hooks "What are you doing?" Elena asked softly where only he could hear her.

"I owe them a bit of payback"

"What ever" she made her way through the hall until she abruptly stopped hearing Damon talking to Stefan, both her and Elijah could hear what they were talking about. He head bowed down, disappointed in the two for even thinking anything along the lines. So when she head Damon shockingly making a bit of sense she stepped forward and that was when a bottle was thrown at the door frame, luckily the shatter missed her for the most part. She stepped through the door frame "It seems my well being is only threatened by you Damon." She looked behind her self to notice that Elijah was gone. _Did a glass shatter scare a big bad original? _She thought only for her amusement.

"Huh my aim was off." Damon said. "So where is The Original?"

"What original?" she said innocently

"Elijah" he said and walked to where Elena was standing at the door frame.

She perked up, total messing with them "Elijah's Back in town?"

"He had your phone Elena"

"Are you sure you didn't call his because mine is right here." She took her phone out to prove it to him.

"Yes I'm sure." He then took a glance at her and his attention went to her neck. He called back to his brother "Stefan my joke to mess with you might have been right"

* * *

_**Yes I know she's a Vampire, it will be explained next chapter and wow that was longer then I expected to write but it was so much funnnn and I didn't want to stop typing but considering I figured it would be a good spot to stop because if I didn't then I would have typed through my whole class and that might seem a bit strange of typing when there are nothing for notes at the moment. **_

_**JMHUW- Well thank you I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I think I'm going to try include more fake Elijah some how.**_

_**Ghostwriter- Thank you very much**_

_**Bulldozed88- Thank you, this Elijah seems to be real fun to write and I thought that was the way she got her emotions on, I think I walked into the room when that scene aired originally but I think at the time I thought it was something completely different but that's good to know Thanks!**_

_**AuroraSpace- ah the terrorizing is going to be so much fun to write and so is this Elijah. Thank you**_

_**Aria Daughter of Chaos**__**- I have enough planned for more chapters only because the two in an emotionless state is so much fun to write and the fact of terrorizing. Thanks!**_

_**Anyways let me know what you think and I hope you liked the up date.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The younger brother walked up next to his older brother, he was curious because he knew that Damon was trying to strike a nerve with him. He was slightly disturbed with what his brother just said because if it was true then something was up or was it suppose to go down that path eventually, eternity is a long time "Damon it wasn't funny the first time and it's not the second time"

Damon pointed to Elena's neck "No Stefan, Look"

Elena rolled her eyes and became bored so she was sadly listening to there conversation

Stefan did what his brother told him to and he noticed the two marks, it was an understatement to say that he was shocked to see the marks "Elena what have you been doing?"

"Nothing" she answered innocently and the fact that the brothers have been blind about the way she was acting had confused her. Then she processed what they said, she still had the marks that should have been long gone but they weren't and the common word that was popping up in her mind was Why?

"these marks Elena, there from a vampire and the fact that they haven't healed yet tells me everything"

She raised an eyebrow and smirked "Really?" she dragged out the word for a bit

He nodded and looked her dead in the eyes "Yes it does, it means it was an original that caused the marks." He waited for a response and didn't get one, so he continued. "I got a nice set back in the twenties from Rebekah, it takes longer for them to heal because of who the marks are caused by and depending on the emotional state, it can take a long time to heal and there was something else to it." He shook the rest of the thought away because he couldn't remember it "The fact is he drank from you Elena, and he meant it"

Ok so they were putting it together slowly but her thought were going off in one direction _he meant it_. Did that mean that his emotions truly weren't off… oh well she would figure that out later. At the moment she wanted to see how far she could take the innocent act. "I think I would remember Elijah biting and feeding from me"

"He could have compelled you"

She immediately perked up and lied "Vervain, I've been on vervain, taking daily doses" she knew it was a lie, she had already been compelled once that day and quite frankly she was fine with it. The truth was she and the Salvatores had stopped taking Vervain the day Klaus had left town for New Orleans and plus, if she had really been taking it there would have been the fact that her emotions would still be on.

After letting Stefan have a try at her Damon decided to take matters into his own hands and started to inch closer to her. He was truly frustrated with her but went along with her game, he had picked up on it but he didn't know it was going to end soon. "Fine Elena, so there's no original around, then how do you explain those marks?"

She shrugged, rolled her eyes and tried to walk away only to be stopped by Stefan's arm. She looked down at it and told him "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Damon walked towards he again and this time almost pleading "What is wrong with you?"

She knew what she was going to say and she wanted to see those faces once they heard what she was going to say "I'm in an emotional state of distress, you two are questioning me and I'm trying to figure out where Elijah went." She saw two blank stares. _Oh this is to good. "_He followed me in and then ditched me, that's just rude." And as a joke she yelled through the air "You better not be searching through my drawers…or looking through my Diary" she looked at the two brothers and smirked, this was too good. "Didn't I mention that he was here… or he at least was." She started to look around. "oh well he's some where" she stopped at the stairs and sat down on them some where in the middle. She crossed her arms and found that the brothers followed her and there was a glare from Damon and Stefan was concerned, she could tell, there was part of her that was disappointed in her self but that was pushed far down because her emotions were shut off she wasn't suppose to feel anything remotely like that. But if the originals emotions weren't truly off either would that mean when he tried to shut hers off that it wouldn't have completely worked?

They both just stood there, they didn't quite know what to say and they had other things to worry about if there was an original snooping round their home or watching them. "Where's your buddy Elena?" Damon figured it was worth a try, Maybe she would tell them at least something useful

"were you not listening Damon, I lost track of him." She then smirked, she had been doing a lot of that lately but when she thought about it she was having fun. "And he might have a make shift stake"

And right on cue Elijah walked out from a dark corner, holding the coat rack stake. Elena immediately noticed that there was an end now broken off. Damon's eye immediately went to the stake "So what, are you going to kabob us to death"

Elijah was standing in front of the two and he placed a hand on Damon's shoulder and tossed him back. "Kabob, yes. Kill you" he sounded like he was thinking it over "Not yet"

Damon stumbled back. "You here that Elena, your favorite original is going to kill us"

Elijah glanced towards Elena and mockingly said "I'm your favorite, oh I'm touched" and his attention went back to the brother, where Stefan had flashed to Damon to see if he was all right.

"Elena aren't you going to do anything?" as much as Damon hated to admit it, Elena would probably be the only being that could talk Elijah out of anything and right now the look in Elijah's eyes scared him, Damon wouldn't show fear but he was afraid of this original at the moment.

She was still sitting on the stair case "Nope"

Stefan looked at his brother and said to him "She's not her self, she's gone"

Damon just glared at his younger brother taking his attention away from Elijah who was moving closer to them. "You think!?"

The two brothers were not quite sure what happened next, they had lost there focus on Elijah for a whole second and Damon found himself with the coat rack through his stomach and, he and the coat rack were pinned to the wall. His neck was soon snapped after. "What should I do with you Stefan? Are you still on animal blood or have you finally controlled that inner demon where human blood will not do anything to you?"

Stefan was looking around frantically, he looked up to Elena who was just watching, a smile was prominent and it seemed like she was amused. This wasn't the Elena he knew. Neither of the brothers seemed to pick up on the fact that something was off, that she was enjoying this little game. They'd seen her like this once but she was more cruel and closed off. There was something off with her; he now saw it or at least part of the picture. Stefan snarkly replied with "Your inner demon seems to be out and you're losing control."

The next second there was a hand around his throat and he was slide into the stake with a searing pain. The was a look in his eyes, like there was no regret "And I love it" then Stefan's neck was snapped. Elijah looked at his handy work. Blood was pouring out of both of them. A large stick through both of their stomachs and there heads at a strange angle "A Salvatore kabob"

Elena had gotten up from the stairs and walked up to the only other living… unliving… undead being in the house. She placed a hand on her shoulder "I liked that rug" she then looked closely at the brothers "Wasn't it only Damon who staked you"

He shrugged "Yes but Damon mentioned Kabob."

A few things in Elena's mind click. She had caught on when they first entered the house that Elijah wanted to do the same thing that Damon had done four years ago to him, give or take a year or so. She remember the image she saw after Damon originally staked Elijah, it ruined a nice suit and he was ash grey. "Your not satisfied are you?"

"Not one bit " he said walking towards the door "But I know what will"

She didn't care what he was about to do next she just followed, it was interesting seeing him like this. "Where to next?"

"I'm thinking to see a witch, sorry ex witch" he held out his arm to her and she took it "But maybe we should make a quick stop"

* * *

_**Bulldoze88- so much fun writing the cheeky side, and they really don't care because of their supposed emotionless state. Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**Aria Daughter of Chaos**__** – so I am planning to have Rebekah in this, that a definite and possibly Klaus, I'm still debating on that, but it depends which reason I want to use for Elijah shutting off his emotions. Thanks!**_

_**So I have a question for you guys, how many year have passes on the show since the beginning, this was going to be bit in the future anyways but it popped in my mind and if I recall right there was never a year given to begin with. It would be great if someone can tell me because it seems to only really be three years but I could be completely off **_

_**Alright, thank you guys for reading, let me know what you think and if some one could answer my question that would be awesome.**_

_**p.s. any mistakes are of my own**_


End file.
